<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Make It Up to You (Kylo Ren x Reader version) by soupremeleader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382873">I'll Make It Up to You (Kylo Ren x Reader version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader'>soupremeleader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You break off from your makeout session with your husband, Kylo Ren, during a movie to keep watching it and finish it, leaving him frustrated and wanting. What he doesn't know is that you plan to reward him for his patience once the film is over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo &amp; Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren &amp; You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Make It Up to You (Kylo Ren x Reader version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stifled a giggle at Kylo's obvious frustration. You knew that your handsome man had been left wanting when you made it clear you were going to finish the movie instead of continuing your heated make out session. Glancing down you could see the clear tenting of his briefs, Kylo's large bulge straining against the fabric. The cotton material was doing its best but it was no easy task.</p><p>Your sweet Kylo was nothing if not a gentleman, though, and while he was obeying your wishes and trying to hide his discomfort, you could still tell he was having a <em>hard</em> time. What he didn't know is that his patience would pay off in a big way. You had a reward in store for him at the end of the movie.</p><p>When the end credits finally rolled around and the room was bathed in the soft light of the setting sun, you closed the laptop and placed it at the other end of the bed from where Kylo was. You then proceeded to move so that you were straddling Kylo's muscular, wonderfully thick thighs (God you loved his thighs), wrapping your arms around his neck as he looked down at you quizzically.</p><p>"I think I owe you one, big guy." you whispered, looking up at him through your eyelashes.</p><p>"Oh?" Kylo said, his confused expression turning into a smirk.</p><p>"Uh-huh. You were so good and patient for me. Letting me finish my movie even though I got you all worked up." you said, shifting a bit forward so that you were perched just so on Kylo's bulge. You made sure to support your body weight herself instead of sitting on him, and he groaned from the light pressure. You could feel his cock stir underneath you, the only thing separating you being your underwear and his boxers.</p><p>You bit your lip and began to softly grind against him when you saw Kylo's hands instantly snap from where they laid against his sides to rest on your hips in an attempt to still your movements. "Fuck, baby. If you do that, I'm not gonna last."</p><p>"That's the point, handsome." you purred, feeling him fully harden beneath you at your words as you leaned in to kiss him. Your lips met with his and Kylo immediately opened up to allow your tongue to explore him. You kissed him until he was breathless and then nipped at his bottom lip, stretching it as you pulled away. Kylo chased after your mouth but you arched your spine and leaned back, shaking your head at him. Kylo gave you a pout with his kiss-swollen lips, his chest rising and falling deeply from his heavy breathing.</p><p>"How about... I fix your problem? After all, good boys deserve good rewards, don't they?" you asked coyly, winking at him. "And we wouldn't want you to come in your briefs, would we? I rather think that would be a waste, wouldn't it? I think I much prefer when you come in my mouth."</p><p>Kylo's breath hitched at your praise as he nodded, his lips parted and his pupils so big that you could barely see the honey of his irises. You backed up, wiggling your way down until you were straddling his shins. You looked up at Kylo who was gazing down at you reverently and gave him a big grin before moving to pull down his briefs. His erection sprung free, already standing at attention and leaking.</p><p>"Fuck, I love your big cock," you murmured, leaning down to lick the precum off the tip. Kylo hissed and his head fell back, his hands fisting the sheets.</p><p>"Relax, handsome," you cooed, rubbing his thighs. You ducked down again and began licking up and down his length, tracing the veins and darting your tongue over his slit to collect the precum as it steadily beaded and spilled down.</p><p>You moved one of the hands that was rubbing up and down his thighs to massage his balls, and the other to hold him at the base as you took him in your mouth. Kylo jackknifed when he hit the back of your throat and then you heard him yell out above you and a dull thud when he hit his head against the headboard again.</p><p>"<em>Fffffuuuuck</em>, Y/N. You take me so fucking well, baby." Kylo choked out, his knuckles turning white as he held onto the sheets like they were his lifeline.</p><p>You hummed against him in reply, causing him to buck into you. You gagged at the sudden force of it but then willed your muscles to relax as you sunk back down onto his length, bobbing your head and swirling you tongue.</p><p>When you skimmed your teeth on the underside of his cock, one of Kylo's hands moved to the back of your head and the other came to cup around your face, his thumb pressing into your cheek to feel himself moving inside of you. "<em>Shit</em>, Y/N. Look at the way your pretty mouth takes my cock. So warm and wet and full of me," he whispered in awe.</p><p>Kylo moved the hand that was cupping your face to join his other at your head, holding on to you. He pressed lightly to stop you from moving before asking, "Can I use you, kitten? Do you think that sweet mouth of yours can take me? I wanna fuck that pretty mouth."</p><p>You nodded, still wrapped around him. You loved when Kylo took control like this, always eager to please him in any way possible. He was a selfless lover and you were more than happy when you could return the favor.</p><p>As Kylo began to rock your head up and down, forcing you to take as much of him as she could, you took note of how soaked through your panties were, every grunt and moan that Kylo made going straight to your core and adding to your growing arousal. You continued to softly knead his balls and palm his length at the base, knowing that even relaxed your mouth couldn't take all of Kylo at once. He didn't seem to mind as he grunted in time to the rhythm he set, cursing every now and then when his hips bucked or his head hit the back of your throat in a specific way.</p><p>Tears started to stream down your face and you were drooling all over him, you cunt clenching around nothing as you became more and more wet by how loud Kylo was being. He finally switched so that he held your head still while he fucked up into your mouth, his balls slapping against you every time he bottomed out, moving at a slightly slower pace to hold the wave of his incoming climax at bay. His skin felt tight all over and he could feel the tension in his abdomen build, his muscles tensing from the strain of pushing off his orgasm. But he wanted to savor this, make it last.</p><p>Kylo moved one hand to work your jaw to keep you from gagging from his forceful thrusts while the other held you still above him, his fingers splayed out and palming you almost as if you were a basketball. Your size difference was almost comical at times, you thought off-handedly as you concentrated on keeping her jaw slack and muscles relaxed.</p><p>Kylo was looking down at you, the sight of you submitting so completely to him urging him to voice his thoughts out loud so you could understand what you did to him, "Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good. Taking my cock however I want it. So <em>goddamn</em> good for me, kitten."</p><p>You squeezed his balls and moaned in response to his filthy words, causing Kylo to come with a cry, spilling into you as he shuddered from the strength of his orgasm. You moved to grab his cock with both hands as you wrung him dry, eagerly taking the last spurts of his cum into your mouth. When he was spent you kept gently sliding your hands up and down his oversensitive length, enjoying the feeling of Kylo trembling beneath you, taking in deep lungfuls of air as he came down from his high. Kylo felt tingly all over, his chest heaving from the exertion and starting to feel more than overwhelmed by your  touch on his delicate skin.</p><p>He watched in wonder and admiration as you finished licking him clean, swallowing down all of his seed. When his sensitive cock couldn't take anymore of your attention he grabbed you by the arms and pulled you up to him, his hands settling on your hips, thumbs drawing soothing circles into your skin. "You're perfect, Y/N Ren. A beautiful, breath-taking wet dream come to life. You know that?" </p><p>You looked up at him gratefully, big eyes looking at him through your long lashes, even though Kylo was pretty sure he should be the one to be thankful. He was already thinking about and planning all the ways he could worship your body to show his appreciation.</p><p>"Fuck, you're unbelievable, baby." he crooned, leaning in to meet your parted lips in a kiss. He licked into your mouth, loving the taste of himself on your tongue mingled with your own sweet flavor.</p><p>Kylo moved to nibble on your earlobe, shifting one of the hands that was on your hips to cup your sex. He groaned when he felt the wet heat of you. "Did you cream your panties sucking me off, sweetheart?"</p><p>You mewled as he mouthed at you, licking up and down your jawline. You tilted your head to give him better access and Kylo thanked the stars for giving him you as he worried your skin gently between his teeth, marking you as his. "<em>Fuck</em>, I think its time I repaid the favor, Mrs. Ren. Do you want me to touch you, baby? Do you want to come for me?"</p><p>You nodded, "Please, Kylo. I'm so close already."</p><p>Kylo chuckled and commenced sucking on your pulse point as he pulled away the fabric of your underwear. He stuck in a long digit, slipping easily into your wet center. Kylo felt himself get half hard from the way your cunt sucked him in as you keened, arching your back. "More, Kylo, <em>please</em>."</p><p>He took no time in inserting a second finger, moving them in a come hither motion as his thumb began to circle your clit. "Such a greedy, kitten. Are you going to come for me, sweetheart?"</p><p>Your breathing came out in heavy pants as he continued caressing your inner walls, steadily pressing against that spongy spot that made you boneless in his arms. "J-just like that, K-kylo. Agh, fuck."</p><p>Kylo grinned, keeping his rhythm as he finger fucked you, memorizing the way you fell apart on his fingers. He wanted to kiss you again but he was addicted to all the little noises you made and didn't want to muffle them tonight. Kylo wanted to hear you scream his name. "Are you close, baby?"</p><p>"S-so close, so so close," you whined, eyes shut, rocking your hips back and forth. Kylo pressed down a little harder on your nub and that was all you needed to gush into his hand, letting out a loud wail of pleasure, chanting his name as you collapsed into his arms. Pleased, Kylo kept pushing into you until you begged him to stop with a sob.</p><p>He obliged, withdrawing his digits from your core and bringing them to your mouth. "Open your mouth, baby."</p><p>You obeyed, taking his fingers in and sucking them clean. Kylo removed them from your mouth with a growl and grabbed your cheeks as he moved to kiss you, desperate to taste you from your mouth. He moaned at the heady combination that was <em>all you</em> and <em>all his</em>.</p><p>"You taste so damn good. Fuck, I don't deserve you." Kylo said, breaking away slightly so you could both catch your breath, his lips still against your.</p><p>You shook your head, nuzzling your nose against his before placing a kiss on it. "Don't say that. We deserve each other. We <em>belong</em> to each other, Kylo."</p><p>Kylo skimmed his fingers over your forearms, marveling at your smooth soft skin as goosebumps covered it in response to his feather light touch. He took his time answering, taking in the sight of his blissed out kitten. "That's right, baby. I'm all yours and you're all mine."</p><p>"I love you," you whispered, feeling just as out of breath from your passionate kissing than you did from the intensity of your husband's gaze.</p><p>"I love you, sweetheart," he repeated, leaning in for one last peck.</p><p>Kylo rested his forehead against yours after and sighed in contentment before adding with a wink (much to your amusement and agreement), "But next time, we're skipping the movie. I'd much rather watch <em>my wife</em>." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>